


BNhA

by Rabbit (Majorminor2242)



Category: BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Satou Rikidou Doesn't Exist, Beastmen Exist, F/M, Kagemori Michiru Needs a Hug, Kagemori Michiru is a Ray of Sunshine, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Ogami Shirou Needs a Hug, Quirks Exist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majorminor2242/pseuds/Rabbit
Summary: Within the last two centuries, eighty-percent of all humans have developed super-powers called 'quirks' (especially the youngest generations). 'Beastmen', on the other hand (scientifically known as Homo Sapiens Bestia), are the closest living relative to humans, and have powers of their own. They both share a similar evolutionary lineage and their last common ancestor existed ~2 million years ago... However, their genetic data does not primarily use DNA (Deoxyribonucleic Acid) like humans, and instead uses Beast Deoxyribonucleic Acid (BDA).Beastmen only make up a very small percentage of the world's population, and while some still live hidden in predominately human-populated areas in their secondary 'human forms', the majority of beastmen live in a special exclusion zone known as Anima City, on an island just off Japan's coast. The reason for this is due to prejudice between both species, which is further exacerbated by controversies that surround the City's foundation.But now, two particular beastmen caught on camera prove as 'threats' with their unrivalled powers, and what happens to them next is all in the hands of a certain prestigious school's principle and the heroes of a biased society...
Relationships: Kagemori Michiru & Midoriya Izuku, Kagemori Michiru & Ogami Shirou, Kagemori Michiru/Midoriya Izuku
Comments: 47
Kudos: 143





	1. Negotiation

**Author's Note:**

> While their true form is that of an anthropomorphised variant of any animal species, Beastmen have the ability to change into a human form, with no obvious beastman traits present, allowing them to dwell among humans without easily raising alarm. However they have different blood types and genetic coding to humans, which is what makes it difficult for them to remain hidden within human areas.
> 
> There is strong discrimination between the two species, but will two particular beastmen with unique power be able to bridge the gap within society?

In the back of the armoured truck, a tanuki girl with blue hair and brown and black fur stared up at the roof, laying on the bench silently within. A tear slipped from her pink and teal eyes as she retreated under the surveillance of armed guards and heroes across from her, all of them humans tasked to 'escort' her and her companion, Shirou Ogami, to a reinforced facility to be observed, tested or dissected. Speaking of her friend, the immortal wolf-beastman beside her was bound in chains that strangled his wrists, limbs and neck, as he lay unconscious.

Between the two of them, he was the most 'dangerous', and therefor had been forced unconscious from... 'heroic methods'. Michiru glared at the Number One Hero: All Might, with newfound contempt as the man tried to retain his usual expression despite the guilt he felt inside for the girl.

It had only been less than a day, ten hours total, before disaster followed the reckoning of Alan Sylvasta. After it had been discovered that the rich and influential human was actually a divine pure-blooded beastman with godly power, chaos had erupted with his plan to convert all beastmen into human counterparts permanently (and of course without consent) by utilising their emotions at times of high stress. Beastmen within Anima city were driven berserk as he toyed with them, and it was only thanks to student Michiru Kagemori and her detective partner Shirou, that they were able to stop his plans before anyone was forced to become something they hated.

Such was the divided world they live in. It was known well among beastmen that humans acted domineering throughout the world, thinking themselves as supreme and above all other animals -and often nature itself. On the other hand, all Beastmen were seen by most humans as rabid animals who imitate human nature and behaviour. As second class citizens, much like racism and sexism had segmented the world in the past. The only difference was that beastism never seemed to end, despite the eon-long conflict.

As the van they were all situated in finally rolled to a stop, Shirou was tumbled out the back with no regard, hitting the floor with a _*thump*_ (still unconscious), as a human guard with a baton leered. "Beastmen scum, can't believe any of you are still alive, we shoulda nuked you decades ago-" a resounding creak echoed as All Might placed his large hand upon the guard's shoulder, the creak coming from the pressure it was being squeezed.

 **"They've suffered enough, do not make it worse when it doesn't need to be. Actions like that don't help anyone."** as the man gulped down a retort and bowed his head, he felt his shoulder cramp in pain as the hero released it, sighing in relief and giving one final glare towards Michiru, as though it were her fault to begin with.

She barely managed to hear the whispered _'Demons.'_ as they were escorted away.

Michiru growled under her breath, _"I was human once too, meanie."_ but dropped the rest, disregarding any continuation as she knew that arguing for the beastmen would only fall on deaf ears -not that her primary thought wasn't total disagreement with the accusation anyway.

Entering a large building, well known throughout Japan as Tartarus Prison, the most secure prison in the entire world -mostly made to contain megalomaniacs, which spoke great lengths about how threatening she and Shirou unnecessarily seemed to them.

Being forced through countless security checks -whilst blindfolded, likely in order to further increase the prison's undocumented security- they eventually ended up within a cliché interrogation room. The walls were grey concrete, although something told Michiru they were far sturdier than they seemed, and of course off to one side was what she could only presume was ten layers of thick-sheet bullet-proof glass leading to the room where professionals were observing them.

A moment later, a man Michiru presumed was the head detective, entered wearing a beige trench coat and fedora. Short black hair poked out from beneath, but he remained stoic and professional in his expression, as a professional must.

"Sorry to have you both brought here so abruptly, and despite my doubts, I hope you weren't hurt between locations-"

"Yeah right! Cut the crap, mister! If this is supposed to be some kind of 'good cop, bad cop' scenario where your _friend_ comes through that door there in a minute or two, then don't bother! In case you didn't already know, Shirou here is the best detective in Anima city, and I've been working with him for a while now, I know your tricks!" Michiru tried her best to stick out her chin defiantly as if to prove her certainty beneath her loud act, but beneath she was terrified.

The man raised an eyebrow, before shaking his head solemnly, looking to the one-way glass. "Well, that wasn't exactly the plan, but I suppose you were quite right regardless. Come in, Principle Nedzu, I suppose we should start things off all at once instead."

The reinforced door creaked open, as a small white animal entered wearing smart clothes. Michiru had never seen anyone, beastman _or_ normal animal, who looked like this yet could talk, but for some reason, nothing of this situation surprised her much when he did.

"Good evening, Miss Kagemori. It's a pleasure to meet you, although I wouldn't blame you for disagreeing in this current situation. Am I a mouse, am I a bear? Who knows! But put simply, my name is Principle Nedzu as Detective Tsukauchi introduced me earlier, and despite the understandable doubt you may have, I am actually here to your favour."

The tanuki squinted judgmentally, before sighing and glancing over towards Shirou beside her. She noticed despite his slumped posture, that one eyes was trained on her, signifying that he was secretly awake, but she withheld all reactions as she tactfully looked away with disappointment in her expression.

"So let me guess, you're just here to send us both to some ward to be directed and examined- or perhaps just lock us away for eternity to rot within cells for some absurd reason or another. Has anyone actually informed you that we committed no crimes? Or are you just going to ignore the law anyway?" she snarked, doing her best performance to hide her reassurance knowing Shirou was awake and likely planning some way to escape as she speaks.

"As a matter of fact, I'd like to prevent that from happening. That is the reason I am here." Just as Nedzu finished, the detective nodded and suddenly, a hologram lit up from the centre of the table displaying what seemed to be a video recording of not only Michiru using her unique beast powers, but Shirou defeating Sylvasta with a beam of pure, unrelenting, silver light that could likely demolish cities if intended. 

Just as the hologram paused, Michiru forced herself to reign in her shocked expression and cleared her throat. "O-okay, I get it now... You just want to use us. Like some kind of... _weapons_."

The small animal shook his head, surprising Michiru. "Depending on how you see it, I suppose in a general term that suspicion is correct..." at hearing this, she immediately scowled, telling herself off for being deceived and having hope, "-But to tell you the truth, I merely want you to enter my school!" he finished with glee as Michiru processed the absurdity of what he just said.

"Wh-what? W-what do you mean...?"

The detective cut in, likely trying to retain whatever semblance of professionalism he could on their end. "Principle Nedzu is the headmaster of U.A. . Have you heard of it?"

Wide pink and grey eyes blinked slowly in confusion. It took a solid twenty seconds before she could respond, realising the seriousness in his voice, "U-UA... Y-you're only talking about the best Heroics school in Japan, t-top in the w-world. _That_ U.A. ...?" her voice held disbelief. At this point, it was hard for the girl to hold a steady voice, despite how much she tried to take Shirou's usual steely attitude as a good example.

"That's the one!" Nedzu grinned as he made a point to look at the detective, who seemingly understood the action and pulled out a clear bag, within which held her human identification among other legal documents.

"Kagemori Michiru. Human girl, type AB- blood. Birthdate is the 13th of May, 2203, and a student at Reiwa High School until she mysteriously disappeared over a year ago. Despite this, her parents never followed up with a missing-person's report..." as he continued, she felt her heartbeat escalate erratically as fear overcame her senses. Terror of what these people were truly going to do with her with all that they knew. They knew she was human, yet somehow had turned beastman, so were they planning on investigating this trait just as Alan Sylvasta had done previously for his own selfish reasons? What if the Japanese government tried to create some kind of human-turned-beastman super army to take over the world...!

"How you became a beastman is not any of our concern, Miss Kagemori. We already know everything about what Sylvasta was doing, and have taken immediate action in covering up that information and destroying it to stop the world from plunging into chaos concerning your existence. I am simply here to offer you a place at UA to become a hero, entirely due to your incredibly courageous actions in the last twenty-four hours. We've already looked into your file, and forgoing your technical vigilante work with this Shirou Ogami, you have saved many lives throughout many situations, which is why I am offering."

"B-But... what's the point if everyone there is just going to h-hate me? Sure, I _used_ to be human, but now I'm a beastman, and I don't want that to change either. I've grown to accept and love who I am now..."

Nedzu smirked. "In those recordings, you displayed some unprecedented abilities... Transformations between a multitude of beastmen species, as well as the extension and expansion of your limbs and body parts, tail included... None of that is quite what a 'stereotypical beastman' is capable of... Your friend and his powers are the same in their own regard... Isn't that right, Mr Ogami?"

The wolf beastman, despite surprised, realised he had been called out for his acting, and growled, "I am not here to negotiate becoming some kind of _pawn_ to you humans. If that is the case, don't assume you can contain me here permanently either."

Showing no hint of worry, the principle continued, "Your powers are also different. You transformed into a wolf completely, something that no other beastmen can do, and furthermore as one that appears only in beastman folklore; _the_ _Silver Wolf,_ if I am correct..." Shirou growled, raising his head and piercing gaze to the abnormal animal across them. "Whilst I do wonder how you seem to have lived for over one thousand years, again, that's not why I am here...

Werewolf. That is what your metaphorical 'quirk' could be, hidden from plain view among humans without them knowing."

"And why the hell would I want _that?!_ I live to protect beastmen, especially from humans! In what regard would any of this benefit either me, _or_ my life dedication?"

"Mr Ogami...." Nedzu undertook a shiver-inducing grin as the two locked eyes like predators. "What I'm talking about... Is the epitome of your goal to protect beastmen. To stop _needing_ to protect them entirely. I want the both of _you,_ to revolutionise this world, and bridge the gap between humans and beastmen alike for the betterment of all."

"And how on Earth do you propose _that?_ Bearing in mind that I don't mind seeing all of humanity burn regardless for hoe many times I've seen them betray not just us, but themselves with their greedy ways. Of what true benefit is any of this truly? I've done a fine job of protecting all beastmen in Anima city from you humans, and will continue to do so for all eternity; _**I have no need to join the world together."**_

"Imagine crime rate in the world, especially on the humans' part, decreasing -eventually to nothing! Imagine seeing the world unify, much like it did when both racism and sexism were abolished among humanity all those centuries ago. Imagine not needing to worry about constantly protecting your people from bomb attacks, ambushes and just general prejudice, as the world unites one more. Even if you feel satisfied with the way things are now, what about all the other beastmen? Would it be wrong of me to at least assume _some_ of you would wish dearly for this?"

Michiru dropped her head, the words hitting weak spots within her as her eyes watered, knowing that she herself had had all these thoughts from the moment she had become a beastman and learnt what it was truly like to live with the prejudice it came with. She remembered the guard who called them 'demons' earlier, and imagined what it would have been like if that hadn't happened at all.

Shirou seemed to notice this, as his own steely expression softened ever so slightly upon seeing the girl's retreated, insecure form.

Eyes hardening once more, he glared upwards. "And if I listen to what you have to say. What are you proposing _I_ do?"

"Become a teacher at UA. A specialised one alongside other top heroes of the world, who train the next generation of kids to protect the world. It's in the youth that we can change the world, not the elderly who are set in their ways. Start with a disguise, as I said due to your powers it wouldn't be far-fetched to treat you as a human with a 'werewolf quirk', as your speed, strength and full transformation are all things no other beastmen have ever displayed. The only thing I'd suggest is dramatising the transformation between forms to look different to normal beastman transformations, and there you have it, a solid identity and disguise that of course both I and Tsukauchi here can reinforce with particular... _favours._ I hope you can see just how serious I am about this all now, Ogami-san."

The wolf-man took a moment to consider everything as he glanced over at Michiru. The girl had easily become one of the most important parts of his life in the short amount of time they had known each other (months being short in comparison to the millennia Shirou had lived. It surprised him how much a human-turned-beastman could care in this world, and perhaps she was the only reason he was giving this entire thing any thought at all...

"What about her? What are your exact plans with Michiru?" he asked, knowing the answer would either solidify the case or not.

"Kagemori-son here already _has_ a legitimate human presence left in this world. Despite having been missed for a year and a half now, it would actually be far easier to ensure she is protected in this situation than yourself even. Documents would be easy to update, and suspicion would be low, as many people have known her for their lives, and there are many imprints to reinforce her 'humanity' such as her very much human parents and ancestors, for example."

"I wish for you all to give us both one minute to discuss this offer. Leave the room, and turn off _all_ microphones so that we may discuss this freely. You can watch through the glass or cameras to reassure yourselves we aren't escaping."

"I give you my word that I will turn off all microphones to give you your privacy. The moment you are done, simply nod to the glass and we will return." Recognising the beastman was entirely serious, and that this may be what makes or breaks their proposal, Nedzu nodded towards Shirou, before motioning for Tsukauchi to follow him despite the detective's confliction.

Turning towards Michiru, Shirou had only one question to ask. "Michiru, what do you think? Do you feel capable enough to do this? Do you even _want_ to do this? If not, then I won't let it happen and I'll make sure we _both_ get back to Anima city, no matter what." his gruff voice was apathetic as always, yet being around him for so long, the tanuki girl was able to tell he worried for her.

"I... I don't know... WAIT!" she stopped Shirou from speaking, "T-that doesn't mean... _no..._ It just means.... I _don't know._ Like... I spent so much time _dreaming_ of going back...

"Then it's not worth it, let's-"

"But I want to stop all of this ridiculous prejudice! I-I've experience both sides of this... most of my life as a human who know next-to-nothing about beastmen entirely, until I became one _myself._ I learnt the hard way, just how _hard_ it is to be a beastman in this world..." her head raised, watery eyes glistening as they locked with the wolf's. "Shirou... I spent the first entire _year_ as a beastman, locked away in my room, rotting away in endless fear af the next day. I never slept at night, and I had no-one, _no-one,_ to go to.

...I don't want _anyone_ to suffer like I did, especially since most beastmen have suffered worse than that. Not just for a year, but for their entire _lives. Shirou...._ You've spent one thousand years tormented by your past and trying to fix it... I don't want you to spend another thousand years doing the exact same...

And if it means doing all this... then... then I want to try!" she clenched her hands tight and stared up at the wolf with a unfalteringly determined gaze, and within her teal orbs Shirou found himself believing her conviction more and more himself.

"Alright." _I believe in you..._ And with that, he nodded towards the glass and the detective and principle entered once again.

"What is the final verdict?" Nedzu asked with patient excitement.

"That we will comply, however I have only one demand on your part."

"And what would that be?"

"That not a single scratch comes to harm Michiru in any way other than this hero training. Should a single child of yours touch her or accuse her for anything she can't help, I am not at all against breaking their limbs as warning." he levelled a cold, serious stare at the animal.

Nedzu only smiled, however. "Do not worry, Mr Ogami. I do not plan to let a single child with issues against her proceed in our course. As I said before, this next generation is where things must change for the better; as the most prestigious school in the world, our influence would be significant if every hero we create from now is beastman-supportive."

"One last thing..." Shirou grumbled, already feeling tired of this whole ordeal. "What is the final aim of this all? How are we actually expected to change anything at all?"

"By the end of the students' third year at UA, they will have grown inseparably close to one another, and all should have formed strong bonds with Michiru-san. Revealing both her and your identities to them all could be all we need to show them that beastmen truly aren't as bad as many depict them to be, having grown to respect Michiru-san and yourself for your strengths and capability."

"And what if that fails?! What if those kids leak our identity and all this proves to be for nothing!?"

"Don't worry. I can assure you that that will not happen. Anything like that happening can be concealed by UA and more. I understand that this seems like an uncertain outcome, but I have high expectations in those who enter my school- especially the current candidates for this next year of students. The school's entrance exams took place only a week ago, and I can assure you, that we are making every effort to include not only the strongest, but the best-record students possible. Those who have no anti-beastmen acts of protest and such especially."

Michiru eventually spoke up, voice calm yet quiet. "We're going to need some accommodation close by since our home in Anima city is too far to travel daily, as well as those documents of citizenship and such. Will that all happen before schools open? And when is that anyway?" so many questions were flying through her head as she spoke, but Nedzu merely smiled his usual smile as he reached the door.

"We're about to show you all that right now. You mustn't forget, you're now affiliated with some of the most influential people in Japan, getting suitable accommodations and documents for you are the least of our worries. All I ask of you both, is that you rest and take it easy for when the term starts in three days. Now follow me you two, and lets finally get out of here. I've never been much of a fan of this prison, especially considering the villains occupying these cells..."

* * *

From behind the glass, two heroes watched as the Tanuki girl and Wolf man talked with the detective and principle.

All Might, now deflated as Toshinori Yagi among trusted colleagues and friends, sighed. "If only it weren't necessary for so much to be placed upon their shoulders... There must be some way I can help as well..."

"You may be the symbol of peace and number one hero, but that doesn't mean the world will instantly follow your support of equal beastmen rights. This is going to take time between us all. I can already feel a migraine coming on from the warnings in my head screaming just how much of a problem-child this girl is going to be..." Shota Aizawa, the underground pro-hero Eraserhead and trusted teacher at UA grumbled. "God, I already regret signing to have all those kids in my class... Perhaps I should ask Sekijiro if I can trade classes with him before this all starts..."

"I'm afraid it's likely a little too late for that, my friend. And anyway, if any of the teachers should be in on all this, it's undoubtedly you. It all comes down to you to ensure this class comes out as Nedzu envisions it. You're the best of the best at judging potential and character within people, as much as I hate to admit it for all those previous year classes you've expelled..."

"Yeah yeah. Just make sure you keep to your end of the plan."

The emaciated All Might merely nodded steadily as the four within the interrogation room left after coming to their agreement.


	2. Living What Seems a Past Memory or Distant Dream...

Finding the enormous door to her new classroom, a feeling of dread and excitement filled her. It had been so long since she had been in school, yet for so long, Michiru had dreamt of nothing more than to return to her old life with Nazuna and her basketball team.

Now, it simply felt all too good to be true, yet also so far away; as though she were living a distant memory.

Glancing to her side, Shirou was looking down at her with the best 'smile' he could manage (only a tug on one side of his lip), yet that alone did wonders to reassure the girl.

"Don't worry Michiru, I'm still nearby if there's ever a problem. It's not hard to find your scent among all these humans..." he grumbled towards the end, before leaving to go find the 'teachers' lounge' to go and introduce himself as a new staff member of the year.

"G-good luck, Shirou!"

"Same to you." he gave her a backhanded wave as he continued down the hall, before disappearing around a corner.

_Alright... Now or never, you can do this Michiru! This is what you've been waiting for, all you have to do is act completely normal and you'll blend in just fine!_

The moment she opened the door, the first thing she registered was the fact that a blonde, spiky haired boy with crimson, pinpricked eyes was blatantly ignoring the ramblings of a blue-haired boy who seemed too stuck up for his own good. Both were screaming at each other, though one at least attempted to withhold some semblance of dignity, until eventually, the blue haired boy turned towards her, choosing to concede the argument he was clearly losing with the other.

Within a split second, he suddenly appeared in front of Michiru, surprising her, before holding out a hand to shake robotically, whilst pushing up his rectangular glasses. "Greetings, fellow student! My name is Iida Tenya, and I hail from Somei Academy! Where, might I ask, do you come from? I presume your quirk must be animal related..." his voice dropped off by the end, but Michiru recovered before anything escalated.

"O-oh, yeah, I come from Reiwa High School, and yes, t-this is my quirk. It's called 'Animorph', and it allows me to change into different animals at will!" she smiled by the end as everyone within the class listened in. It was clear that at first, quite a few of them were suspicious that she was a beastman outright (of course due to her appearance as she disliked the constriction of her human form) but by the end, they seemed to all take it as some form of irregular mutation quirk and accepted it at that.

"Reiwa High School? Don't you mean _middle_ school?" Iida asked, the detail seeming to have slipped everyone else until now.

"Uhhh.... Yeah! W-well... kinda. It's just called Reiwa High, but actually it's a school for both middle and high school students... hehe." thank god for her fur, or sweat may just be noticeable on her face as she scooted around the boy and made her way to an empty seat in the classroom, by the window and far back, out of the way. Michiru had practically forgotten that she was secretly almost a year ahead of everyone here, but due to her short height as a tanuki, as well as her happy-go-lucky attitude, it was easily covered up. Acting fifteen when she was sixteen wasn't that hard.

As she sat down, her gaze lingered between all the different people she could see. Everyone seemed to be so strange and unique, both in their appearances, and their attitudes, that it made Michiru seem like she was only _barely_ any stranger than the rest of them, which was reassuring.

Eventually, a group of most of the girls in the class made their way over to her, and at first, she tensed for what might happen and if they were going to cause problems on day one due to her not so unnoticeable appearance, but thankfully she was surprised when a girl with black hair in a ponytail and with one side spiky, introduced herself politely.

"Greetings, my name is Yaoyorozu Momo, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Kagemori Michiru... Likewise." she gave a smile as the girl then introduced her to the rest of the group. Jiro Kyouka and Ashido Mina seemed nice enough, with Asui Tsuyu seeming apathetic like Shirou usually is, leaving only Toru Hagakure, who seemed... unusually quiet, despite not knowing her at all.

_She might be a problem, but let's hope not. It's not like I wasn't expecting ANY prejudice for the entire class, so I'll just have to deal with what I get as best I can and hopefully still befriend everybody._

Just as she thought this, the door to the classroom opened one last time, with both a viridescent, curly-haired boy and a bob-cut brown haired girl entering, conversing and smiling between each other like old friends. The boy was cute and had freckles that dotted his face like kisses from the sun, and his eyes shone earnest and wide, filled to the brim with excitement beyond anyone else Michiru had seen so far.

She decided that he was someone she wanted to try and befriend first so long as he was nice to her like he seemed he would be.

Thinking back on it though, Michiru couldn't believe how different her expectations were compared to reality. _They're all completely NOT normal!_

Suddenly, the entire classroom erupted in surprise as a yellow caterpillar entered the room, shocking everyone when it rolled over and revealed a sleep-deprived face. "It took you all eight seconds to quiet down. Unacceptable. You're all here as students of UA, time is of the essence. Now put these on and meet me outside." he unzipped the sleeping bag, revealing that yes, he was in fact human, before pulling out a juice pouch and a bag full of gym clothes.

Meeting up outside, she felt quite self-conscious of the way everyone stared at her bushy tail and animal features, especially due to how obvious they were. She had mostly brown fur everywhere except on her hands, feet, and a 'mask' on her face which were all black. Along with that, the colour of her bob-cut hair and tail were dark teal blue with black tips.

Forgoing the fact that without wearing her iconic, usual sports clothes and red jacket, she looked completely out of place among the students, and yet not by much as there was actually one boy who seemed to made of rock, and another who had a human body but a bird head -seemingly a raven's.

"Softball throwing, the standing long-jump, the fifty-metre sprint, endurance running, grip strength, side-to-side stepping, upper-body training, seated toe-touch. You all did these in middle school: Your standard, no-quirks-allowed gym tests. It's stupid. to restrict all results without quirk usage doesn't show the true gap between you all. They do it so that those who have quirks 'less suited for physical application' don't feel worse about themselves among those who _do._ Bakugou. How far could you throw in middle school?" Aizawa's voice broke the tension as he tossed a ball at the seemingly eternally-scowling boy.

"Sixty-seven metres." the blonde stated.

"I want you to try again, but this time, no rules apply other than don't leave that circle. Got that?"

The boy grunted, before reeling back his arm with a fiery grin. _"DIE!!!"_ shockwaves exploded around the group unexpectedly as Michiru almost collapsed backwards. Of course she knew what quirks were, having been a human for fifteen years at least, but seeing such power all in one? No, she had never seen this much raw, explosive (hehe) power in a quirk in her entire life. Of course, getting used to living in Anima city, beastmen don't have quirks like this anyway, so she supposed she somewhat forgot what it was like to be in the presence of them.

It was relatively easy to forget, especially when she was quirkless herself, anyway.

"705.2 metres." Aizawa turned the tracker app on his phone towards the students to let them see for themselves.

"What?! No way!"

"That's incredible! This looks like so much fun!" the entire class erupted into murmurs of excitement as the teacher growled beneath his breath in irritation.

"So you all think this is some kind of _game?_ Plenty of _fun_ to be had? Well then, I suppose the person ranked last being expelled should be enough to make you all think otherwise..." a malicious, semi-deranged grin pulled the teacher's lips.

"W-what? But... that's not fair!-"

"Disasters. Civilian casualties. Victims of mass genocide in calamities no heroes could predict? The world isn't _fair._ Life isn't _fair._ Get used to it, and soon, or you'll all be expelled before you know it." the man sighed to himself, "It's one thing to lie to you all, but it's another to allow you to continue on a path with only a dead-end, dream of yours or not. Heroism isn't a profession to be taken lightly, despite how all the media seems. Heroes die as a constant on the line of duty, and I'm not about to teach a bunch of nitwits who can't protect themselves, let alone others."

The entire class gulped.

"Midoriya and Kagemori. Here, now." both students blinked in abrupt fear, before stepping forward. The teacher then continued, "Now right here, we have two serious powerhouses. I'd estimate they could both throw the ball about as far as Bakugou did, however _one_ of them could only do it once before shattering their entire arm and leaving them disabled and a burden to their allies. The other would be unharmed. Tell me who thinks which is who."

The entire class remained silent as they stared at the two of them before them, the both of them confused as to what point the hero was trying to make, but Midoriya looked far more concerned and nervous than she did.

After a while, the girl with the black pony tail raised her hand. "I may be wrong, but judging from Midoriya-san's behaviour, I'd assume he knows he is the first example." she appeared apologetic towards him, but someone had to break the tense silence eventually.

"Correct. Plain and simple, Yaoyorozu. Now tell me, who would you rather have by your side during times of desperate conflict?"

The girl looked to the ground in discomfort, before muttering "Kagemori-san would be more reliable, sensei..."

Immediately, Michiru stepped forward. "You're wrong to choose from point that alone." she glared at the apathetic teacher harshly, unsure of what he was doing or why, but disagreeing with him entirely. "To choose a teammate would require at least having common knowledge about them. Just because Midoriya-san has one known weakness, does _not_ mean I'm any better than him. For all you know, I could be someone who has severe panic attacks under intense pressure, leaving me as even more of a burden than Midoriya-san here."

Michiru then turned towards the teacher completely displaying her confidence freely. "Expel me if you want, _sensei,_ but what you're suggesting is completely wrong. All you're teaching us with that ideology, is that taking wild guesses and _assuming_ someone is better is the way to go."

"She's right..."

"Aw man, now I feel really bad for thinking otherwise earlier..."

"Yeah, no kidding, she has a good point."

"Michiru, throw the ball." Aizawa tossed her the ball, giving her a passive gaze. "You already know the rule I gave Bakugou."

She stared at the ball, before walking over towards the circle. At first, she was tempted to not use much power (in order for Midoriya to win when he undoubtedly goes next), however if anything, that would almost definitely get her expelled, so instead, she simply took the same stance she did when pitching for the Bears Baseball Team in Anima city. Reeling back her arms, they suddenly thickened to unnatural, indescribably amounts rivalling the thickness of tree trunks, before she launched the ball forward with a _crack_ in the air from the force.

Whilst her pitch was more level and straight compared to Bakugou's angled explosive launch, the ball continued forward as though gravity itself were hardly affecting it, until very quickly, it was out of sight.

"Five hundred metres. Would have been better if you angled it upwards as well, but regardless, good pitch. I suppose we all know what career you could make it in if _heroics_ somehow doesn't cut it." it seemed like the man was joking, and yet even then his tone was pretty level, so Michiru just decided to take as a compliment. "Midoriya. _Your turn."_ once again he handed the ball over, this time to the boy who was currently shaking with nerves. As Michiru passed him, she whispered in his ear 'Good luck, you can totally do this!', before making her way back over to the rest of the class who all were congratulating her, but now awaiting the next throw.

Taking a deep breath, Izuku debated between using or forgoing One for All. They still had all the other tests coming up, meaning it could heavily screw up his upcoming results... But if he didn't, then wouldn't that just be even more shameful after everything that's been said?

Steeling himself, he reeled back and (sloppily) launched the ball forward, however despite having tried to use his gifted quirk, the ball only reached fifty metres."

"Wha-"

"I erased your quirk." Aizawa sighed as he stepped forward in irritation. You were going to do it again, weren't you? Break yourself like you did in that entrance exam."

The boy's gaze dropped to the floor shakily as he gripped his hand with uncertainty.

"If you're unable to use your quirk without destroying yourself to such a degree, then you are no hero in the making.

Take your second throw and let's just get this over with." Aizawa tossed him the ball again, thought this time, Izuku truly didn't know what to do. Either way, it seemed he was doomed. Use his quirk and prove the teacher right about his uselessness and being a burden on teammates in bad situations. Don't use his quirk, and pale in comparison to everyone else in the class, come last, and ultimately be expelled regardless.

Just as he was about to just 'get it over with' as the man had said, words echoed through his mind.

_'Good luck, you can totally do this!'_

"Just as his arm launched forward and glowed with the bursting power of All Might's quirk, he funneled it all to the point of his single fingertip and the ball rocketed forward with a storm-inducing shockwave.

Despite having shattered his index finger purple, he turned to the hero with his teeth gritted and eyes watery, yet an unyielding look on his face. "I-I can still move! I'm not a burden, Aizawa-sensei!"

_This kid...!_ The man grinned in pleasant shock as he withdrew his previous uncertainties about the boy. Despite his reckless nature and god-awful quirk-control, perhaps this boy still has some potential within him!

Suddenly, Bakugou launched himself forward, propelled by the explosions in his palms. _"DEKUUUU!!!! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!"_ if it weren't for Aizawa ensnaring the raging blond with his capture scarf weapon thingy, Michiru had been about to intercept herself.

"Bakugou, calm down this instant or you're expelled, _no if's or but's."_

The boy could only tremble in fury as he bit his lip, eye quivering as he returned to the class, but never retracting his skin-melting glare. Eventually, Michiru decided to glare back, as she was beside the poor boy in question who had almost been assaulted for reasons unknown to her.

"D-don't worry about K-Kacchan... He's always like this..." Midoriya tried to smile at her reassuringly, but it didn't do much to help.

"Well if he ever gives you problems like _that_ again, come tell me and I'll beat him up, I promise. You seem like a nice guy; he just seems like a spoiled brat..." she dramatically punched her palm as the two of them laughed together, unnoticeably infuriating the blonde even more.

* * *

Throughout all the tests, Michiru continued to place in the top few of all scores. She had always been athletic as a person, but even she felt like she was somewhat cheating when her own grip-test score came close to the seven-foot boy with six bulky arms for a mutation quirk. The endurance test had been easy with her transforming her bottom half into a horse, as well as a cheetah for the sprint and getting second place -only microseconds behind the boy with engines in his legs. The sidesteps had been relatively difficult, but still not too hard, and the seated toe-touch was easy, as she and the pink girl Ashido aced it with their flexibility from athletics.

Admittedly, Michiru had been going quite easy on all the tests to not stand out _too_ much after the fiasco at the beginning with the ball throw, but by the end, she found herself placing fourth, with only Momo Yaoyorozu, Shoto Todoroki and Katsuki Bakugou placing ahead of her.

Much to her disheartenment, however, she found Izuku Midoriya placed twentieth, somehow last despite how he had seemed decent enough for most of the tests. The only problem, Michiru realised, was that despite being high above average, they of course were competing against superpowers of all sorts here -and the supposed best of the best in this school. So because of the versatility his quirk seemingly lacked, she supposes he never really had a fair chance, which annoyed her greatly, as the two of them had been talking all day.

It was clear that his heart had been shattered as he stared up at that hologram leaderboard, and once more Michiru felt she had to speak up and say something, _anything_ that may help the poor boy.

"It's not fair to expel him. Just because someone's quirk doesn't apply to these physical tests, doesn't mean it had no use or traction as a hero..." she grumbled, but still loud enough for the teacher to hear her.

"Oh, and by the way, that whole expulsion thing was just a logical ruse to trick you all into giving everything your absolute best." the entire class erupted into irritant groans as the teacher grinned. "Don't forget to go pick up the textbooks on your desks, they contain this year's syllabus for all your lessons. See you all tomorrow." His eyes directed towards Michiru in particular, which sent chills down her spine as she made her best effort to escape his gaze.

"H-hey K-Kagemori, was it?" a nervous voice spoke up from behind the girl.

"Hm- yeah?-" she turned around, only to find herself facing the curly haired teen who was bashfully smiling at her, clearly trying his best to speak to girls with an obvious deficit of knowledge or experience.

"W-would you like to walk to the station t-together? Of course _o-only if you want to!_ "

The tanuki merely smiled. "Call me Michiru, I'm not really used to all these big-city formalities. And of course we can! I just have to message my... 'carer' that I'm leaving early so he doesn't worry about me." and like that, the pair left for their homes, with Michiru following the exact directions Shirou messaged her to their new 'home', eager for the next day to come.


	3. Trials of Fire!

It was the third day of school, and frankly, Michiru found herself surprised by just how... _normal_ all their classes were. Of course, it was strange to be taught english by the pro hero Present Mic, as well as maths by Ectoplasm, but in the end, it really wasn't anything she had expected from a hero school -the best in the world.

Fighting? _Not much so far._

Training? _None yet._

Tests? _Only for academic lessons._

Michiru had never been much of an academic person. Ehhhhhh, sure, she was _'average',_ but all that meant was that she was actually in the bottom quarter of the class due to how intelligent all her classmates were. Kaminari Denki and Ashido Mina took the spotlight as they seemed to have no regard for revision whatsoever, but other than that, it was a pretty straight forward school with pretty normal lessons. Not only that, but it had been almost a year and a half entirely since she had last been in school, so she had forgotten quite a lot of things and was trying to readjust to the work-ethic.

So yeah, it was normal.

Until now, it seemed.

After lunch, All Might suddenly burst through the door grinning as always, and had Michiru not met the man a week prior under... _intense circumstances,_ then perhaps she would have held more of a smile for the admirable idol. Right now, however, all she could think about was how both he and Shirou had clashed like titans until other heroes had to come and overrun the wolf despite his strength and immortality. It was actually All Might who delivered a mountain-shattering blow to Shirou's head to end the fight, which is the only way they got transported in the van without any ruckus (Shirou was out cold, shockingly).

**"Greetings, students! I AM HERE! -coming through the door like a normal person!"** yeah no, Michiru had to disagree on that one; rocketing forward at the speed of sound wasn't how 'normal people' enter a room.

The entire class suddenly erupted into cheers and awe, as it was previously unknown that the Symbol of Peace would be teacher at UA this year.

 **"Ha ha ha! Yes, it is I, All Might! Now now, settle down everyone!"** taking out a card and standing at the front podium/desk in the room. **"For today's lesson in heroics, we're going to be doing...."** the man spun the card which read two simple words.

**BATTLE TRAINING!**

Instantly, the entire class erupted into excited murmurs, everyone contemplating what exactly would be ensuing.

**"All right class, everyone go get changed and meet me at Ground Beta! -OH, and on other thing: don't forget your superhero costumes! They've been custom made to each of your specific designs, so hopefully there should be no problems with measurements! Now chop-chop!"**

* * *

Getting outside, Michiru was one of the last to join the crowd by the place All Might had told them to go. She decided from the beginning that she was going to keep her iconic red jacket and athletics outfit, mostly because if both suited her perfectly and because they were comfy and practical. The only thing she requested from the support department, was for them to reinforce the materials so they didn't rip easily, as well as add some pads underneath on her shoulders, elbows and such in order to provide just that little bit more of protection.

Looking at what was up ahead, she gulped. It looked as though they were about to be fighting within an entire _city!_ But surely that's crazy.....

Overhearing some of the students talking about 'robots' and 'entrance exams' made her question that, however. Deciding to ask, Michiru walked up to a group of students chatting.

"Uh... hey." she said with a smile, "I couldn't help but overhear you all talking about some kind of _'city levelling robot the size of skyscrapers'_ and wondered what you mean?" she couldn't help the twitch in her face as she repeated the exact same words she had now heard repeated several times to her dismay.

_Please don't tell me we're going to be fighting more of those robots like Sylvasta had! **THEY HAD MACHINE GUNS WITH LIVE BULLETS AND TRANQUILLISER DARTS MADE FOR MUTANT ELEPHANTS!** I've had enough of that as is!_

Yaoyorozu was the one who put her out of her misery. "Oh, how could you not know? There were two exams to enter the school, the entrance exam where many student competitors fought varying robots to earn points within these replica cities, and then the recommended student exam, which I and a few others were at. If you don't know about the normal entrance exam, and you definitely weren't at the recommended one as I never saw you, then how did you get in?" her face portrayed genuine bafflement.

Michiru stuttered, expression freezing but eyes blinking like saucers as she processed the detailed analysis the other girl had provided. Yaoyorozu seemed like a really nice girl, voice innocent and warm, yet perhaps she was too smart for her own good...

Thinking of something quickly, Michiru itched her neck and lied on the spot as best she could. "O-oh, ah, well... y-you know, maybe you just didn't see me?" she tried to smile, but the way the other girl's eyebrow raised in kind doubt only served to worry her more.

"A-ah.... My mistake, then. Perhaps you were there and I just didn't notice... I apologise." the girl bowed gently and politely with a smile, but Michiru was worried.

Little did the tanuki girl know, there had only been five recommended students in the entirety of the recommendation exam anyway, and now despite not wanting to pressure the girl or cause any distress, Yaoyorozu had her attention caught by silent suspicions and worries.

**"Right! Listen up, zygotes! Here's the scenario! All of you here are going to be split up into teams of two and then pitted against each other as villains vs heroes -by random selection in this mystery box!"** he held up a glittery box labelled 'MYSTERY' and Michiru had to suppress a laugh at seeing such a buff man like All might hold what could only be described as a large, sparkly birthday present.

 **"Now! The villain's goal is to reach the fifteen minute time limit without either A) The heroes touching the fake bomb within your hideout, or B) Getting caught and bound by the heroes' capture tape!"** he once more held up a small roll of tape to show. **"Of course, the heroes aim to stop the villains by doing the opposite. The villains get five minutes to set up within their hideout building, but once time's up, the heroes will enter and search for them! Hide, fight, lay traps, the choice is yours! Just do what it takes to win by the end!"** as he finished, he placed the script he had been reading from back within his pocket, which once again Michiru tried not to laugh at (it was hilarious to see the revered hero require a script for such a simple scenario, you had to give her that), before he held up the box.

**"Now, all of your names have been placed into this box, and without looking, I am going to be choosing your partners! After that, we will then decide the match-ups and get started! The only other thing I have to say is that despite this being heroics training, we are not looking to severely harm anyone! This is your first lesson, so be sensible."**

As time continued, partners were paired and Michiru was left wondering who she would get. Little did she know that as the box emptied and All Might found no more cards at the bottom, he sneakily reached to one top-corner where two cards had been taped, and pulled them out.

 **"Kagemori Michiru and Midoriya Izuku as Team I!"** he called out, smiling his usual smile. Of course, it had been planned from the very beginning for those two to be partnered together at every beginning opportunity -not that it was All Might's idea.

The reasoning was provided by Principle Nedzu himself when he had explained his plan.

_"Toshinori-san, there are many reasons that I wanted Kagemori and Midoriya-san to be in the same class together. One of the main ones being that pairing her with your successor, the likely future Symbol of Peace, we may have far more of a chance in our goals to end beast discrimination by having those two be best friends. They are both strong willed and charismatic in their own ways, and I'm certain they could hit it off just fine. All they need is a little nudge to ensure that, that is all. Don't worry so much, this is hardly cheating."_

_**"But sir... Affecting the teams like this? Purposefully? It may not do any harm, but it still feels wrong to** _ **_interfere like this..."_ **

_"You should learn to let up a little occasionally! Have we taught you nothing in all your time at UA?"_

_**"... Alright. I'll make sure they're on the same team. But then what about their opponents? Surely having those two, full of power and capability together would make it almost unfair for most others at this current stage?"** _

_"You already know the two I'm going to ask you to pair them against. I'm sure they'll be just fine, don't forget that all the students here at UA have been chose for a reason. Successor to your quirk or not... do not underestimate the other students, Toshi!"_

_**"Yes sir.... You're right, I apologise."** _

_"No worries, now would you care to sit down and have a cup of tea before you leave?"_

All Might held firm as he picked the last two slips from the other top corner of the box. **"Todoroki Shoto and Bakugou Katsuki as Team J! As for who will be villains or heroes...."** one last time, All might mixed the two teams up to pick randomly -this time it didn't need to be specific. **"Ah, Team I as heroes with Team J as villains! Wonderfull, that's all sorted now! Let's get on with the battle trials! Starting with Teams A and B!"**

Since Team I and J were both the last two to be selected, their match was last, so throughout all the other fights, Midoriya observed in detail and wrote information in his notebook beside his teammate Michiru (who was just sitting there listening to her music she kept in her sports jacket at all times to pump her up **(AN: just imagine her playing some of the OST Brand New Animal songs that are tense/hyped up)**. After a while, they both began talking about possible plans, as Midoriya seemed to know Bakugou well enough to predict his actions, but neither of them knew what Todoroki was capable of.

Meanwhile, their opponents were currently standing around scowling and stoic respectively, refusing to talk in the slightest about plans. All Bakugou did was glare and growl at Izuku, which Michiru quickly noticed and blocked them from each other's view, whilst Todoroki simply stared. His costume was weird, with one half of his entire covered in nothing but thick ice, so perhaps that was at least a lead to what his quirk was?

Eventually, however, the time to act came as the two heroes stood outside the main entrance of the building as the two villains 'set up' inside.

Midoriya turned to Kagemori and tried his best to shake away his fears. "Kagemori...."

 _"Michiru._ Just call me Michiru. Anyway yeah? What's up?"

"I- .... Kacchan is going to come at us head-on. I already know. Not only that, but he's going to come for m-me specifically..." he clenched his fist and bit his lip, clearly trying to steel his nerves. "It's likely that I'm going to have to stall him whilst you split up to find the bomb and hopefully beat Todoroki-san... But until that's necessary, I think it would be best for us if we were to stick together. Perhaps we could take out Kacchan together first and then continue together?"

Flicking her tail, she hummed. "I get where you're coming from, but I think some improvements if you're willing to listen?"

"Go ahead!" he nodded profusely, which made her snort at his enthusiasm.

 **"THIRTY SECONDS REMAINING! HEROES, AT THE READY!"** All Might called out on their earpiece communicators (only the hero teams got given them as it was more accurate to real scenarios).

Both of them locked eyes, before she continued. "We stick together, but I always stay one corner behind you. If Bakugou is so sure to jump us and focus on you, then we could try and trick him by making it seem like we split up from the beginning. You distract him whilst I sneak up for any opportunity, and then bang, I capture him without him ever realising. That way, we probably won't lose much time in having to actually fight him."

"Y-yeah, that could work... If all goes smoothly, we should be able to do that all with tons of time to find the bomb and Todoroki! We then either try and play it sneaky or just try and power our way through depending on the situation."

"Exactly!"

**"THE CLOCK STARTS _NOW!"_**


End file.
